Questions and Answers
by Am I Odd
Summary: This will be a story where you review and ask questions to the hannah gang. I'll respond to how i think they would. I dont know them in real life and i will be random at moments just so you know.Actually throughout the interviews i shall pop in and out.
1. Intro

**Well if you read the summary then all you got to do is send reviews with questions and I'll answer as best I can think of the cast and crew. Just remember look at my name I will be random at moments but I will try to remain as serious to your questions as possible. Now remember this isn't the actual cast. There will be some questions I cant answer so I will try to let you know in the chapters that its something I cant answer myself**

* * *

**O and don't forget I don't own Hannah Montana I just wish I did**


	2. Singin Dancin Robbie

Anidori-Kiladra: Robbie Ray, will you please sing and dance in a cowboy hat for me?

Robbie: Um, sure why not bud since you're the first to review.

**I want my mullet back**

**I guess I'll use the hair on my back**

**Fuzzy Dice hanging loose and proud**

**I hope you like me singing this loud**

does this while dancing but trips and falls off stage

* * *

**A/N: well everyone keep reviewing so I can post answers.**


	3. Olivers Crush Jakes Humiliation

**so glad i got more reviews and i try to stay on as much as i can when im on the computer so i get your reviews nearly instantly im going to post when you review but i wanna try keep it to a 4 question minimum but until i get about 10 reviews from different people i'll just keep updating to have my story in the top of the HM fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana just the songs from itunes.**

* * *

hannah-montana-fan-4ever: Oliver,will you please tell Miley,you are totally in love with her?

Oliver: um -blushes- well you see I -is interrupted by his moms yelling-O sorry gotta go my moms using her **man** voice.

Next Question

CodyLinelyFan4eva: jake, what is you're most embarassing moment EVER??

Jake: Well I dont really wanna tell you..

Am I Odd: TELL HIM/HER OR I'LL KICK YOU OFF THE STORY!!

Jake: OK OK, well my most embarassing moment ever was when I was hosting an awards ceremony and i stepped on stage with toilet paper stuck to my shoe. After that I was so hung up on it I messed up my lines...

Am I Odd: really?well thanks for sharing

Jake: uhh ok -walks off stage with toilet paper attached to his shoe-

* * *

**Well im going to sorta be random like that sometimes but yup thats how the stories going. Hope you liked the 2nd well 2nd chapter of questions and answers. review and ask a question at the same time**


	4. Miley's Choice, Robbies Hair and more

**Wow i got 4 reviews since last update not bad im starting to pick up now all you people are talking tell you hannah crazed fans or just random people in the street to go check this out i promise most answers will be random in a truthful way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

**Anonymous:** Jackson, do you like being Hanna's brother?

**Jackson: **Well first of all its Hannah, and im miley's brother but since she's hannah montana i can say i know her and pick up 2 times as more chicks than usual which means i can get 1 girl...so the answer would be a yes.

**Ginny62442:** Lily,Who was your biggest crush ever in the past or now

**Lily: **Umm well when i when i first met miley i really liked her older brother Jackson but now ehhhhh sometimes he can be weird but he's still kinda cute..

**daddysgirl93:** Miley, can you ask if you're older brother will go out with me...not Jackson...the one in REAL life...he's hott!

**Miley:** Wait i have 2 Christopher, and Trace? Well it really depends on how old you are. Plus i cant ask him for you, you would have to do it yourself.

**Am I Odd: **Well sorry but they aren't a part of the hannah crew so they wont be brought in this story sorry...NEXT QUESTION

** Mileyrocks95:** I have a couple Qs.  
Lilly: Do you love Jackson?  
Jackson: Has it ever ocurred to you that you are strange?  
Miley: Who would you rather date Jake or Oliver?  
Oliver: Why can't you tell that you are in love with Miley?  
Robbie: Where did you hide your mullet?  
Jake: How did you get discovered?  
Thanks Hannah Cast. Wait did I say Hannah Cast? I mean peoples, yeah peoples. Mileyrocks95

**Lilly: **no i like him...a lot but i dont love him

**Jackson:** Well everyone tells me that but i thought they were just joking...

**Miley:** Ummm well i liked Oliver a lot but he never noticed and I know Jake likes me and well since we kissed i think i would go out with Jake.

**Oliver: **Miley doesn't like me?...does she?-slaps head- AWW I REALLY AM A DOUGHNUT!!

**Robbie:** Well you know how my daughter miley wears a wig as hannah montana well the mullet wasn't real it was a wig.

**Jake:** Well when i was a baby my parents entered me in a diaper commercial and thats basically how it all started.

**Am I Odd:** Thanks for all the questions Mileyrocks95 you make my job more fun

* * *

**Well thanks for all the questions and i hope you all like the chapter Review and ask more questions thanks again**


	5. Mileyrocks95

**thanks mileyrocks95 you've given me my purpose for living again.after a full day of no reviews my prayers have been answered.xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hannah montana in any way shape or form.**

* * *

**Mileyrocks95: **Ok my question is for Miley, Jake and Oliver. Ok i have more than one. Oliver: Do you get tongue tied around Miley because you like her as more than a friend? 

**Oliver: **Ummmm sometimes i guess but she just says im a doughnut and moves on yet she cant notice it and she says im the doughnut

**Mileyrocks95: **Miley:If you found out that Oliver was in love with you, would you go out with him?

**Miley: **well...ummm...maybe i mean oliver is kinda cute and he has always been there for me...yes yup i think i would

**Mileyrocks95: ** Jake:If you could date anyone besides Miley, anyone who would it be?

**Jake: ** well mileyrocks hands down would definetely be hannah montana. she's just like mileys twin they sorta remind me of each other.

**Mileyrocks95: ** Props to Lilly for riding a skateboard and being good at it. It is hard.

**Lilly: **thanks it is i've been practicing since i could walk

**Mileyrocks95: ** Jackson: SOrry about my question last time. I don't think your strange. You are different, in a good way.

**Jackson: **well thanks mileyrocks o and by the way miley does not rock but since your the only one who doesn't think im strange does that mean you like me and if so wanna go out?

**Mileyrocks95: ** Robbie: Nice mullet!

**Robbie:** well thanks bud i liked it too. too bad i dont have it no more

* * *

**Ok lots of good questions Mileyrocks95 you are officially the coolest person ever. To everyone else come one more questions more reviews its fun to post up a chapter and find that people want more.**


	6. Mainly Miley

**OK im back again and im glad more people reviewed and screw what i said about the wont review till 5 questions are asked by diff people im lazy to wait for that since im only getting a 2-3 average.Mileyrocks95 thanks for being loyal to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana in anyway shape or form**

* * *

**Mileyrocks95:** Yay me! Ok  
Miley: Can you not figure it out?! Oliver is in LOVE with you. By the way, you might want to stop calling him a doughnut. 

Jake:I had no idea that Miley and Hannah looked alike. cough

Jackson:I think of you as only a friend. Sorry.

Robbie: Who do you think Miley should date? Jake or Oliver

**Miley: **no way!! if he was i would have noticed by now im not a doughnut like oliver and no i cant stop calling him that because thats what he is.

**Jake:** Really well they kinda seem like they'd be really good friends.

**Jackson: **dangflabit!! well at least another "girl" friend is cool with me that makes 1

**Robbie: **Oliver hands down i know him more and we can all trust him if this jake ryan really cared about miley he would have stayed here instead of leave to romania.

**IrockHARDERthanYOU: **Jake: why do you wear your hat crooked?  
Oliver: Does your mom creep you out with her man voice?  
Miley: Do you like pizza? You should.  
Robby Ray: Do you have any friends?  
Lily: Why do you sometimes have crazy hairstyles that look weird and are completely random? And do you think they make you look good?  
Rico: Do you think your gonna grow up to be a serial killer, or maybe a terrorist or something? (I do.)

**Jake:** well i think it looks cool dont you?plus its for my disguise so it helps cover my face

**Oliver: **well thats how its been my whole life so not really it just scares me at what shes mad about

**Miley: **Of course although its really fatty so i cant eat that much of it

**Robbie: **Of course i have lots of friends. where do you think i go so often during shows?

**Lilly: **Well its better for my disguise if you mean my real hair then i dont know what your talking about.of course they make me look good it matches my outfit.

**Rico: **No but i think i'll open up a revenge prank shop. im really good at that.

**Leojldancer: **

I have a couple questions for Miley: 

1. Is it ever hard to balance the activities you do while your Miley with all the concerts and CD signings and premiers you do as Hannah? Is it hard to pick and choose or do you do mostly Hannah stuff or Miley stuff?

2. How did you become Hannah Montana and why did you decide to have a secret identity? Was it a hard choice.

3. What are all the things you do differently as Hannah so that you seem to be a different person. We all know about the wig but is there anything else?

Thanks!

**Miley: **Well sometimes yes it is hard but i always find a way to work things out so its easier for hannah and myself...(next question) Well i took singing classes and even did a few musicals then i got my confidence and had my dad use his "celebrity connections" to get me an audition.after that i became hannah montana.it wasn't a hard choice.i was sort of young and i seen on tv how hard all celebrities lives are, they're are lots of paparazzi and people invade they're homes...(next question) Well not much they're are lifts in my shoes which makes me seem a little taller, and i wear lots of makeup which also helps but not many things besides the name and hair...and your very welcome leojldancer.

* * *

**keep on reviewing and i look forward to reading mileyrocks95's next review cuz shes my fav reviewer well shes probably the only regular YOU ROCK!!**


	7. Lots more questions

**sorry it took so long for the update but hey i forgot to check my mail and thought no one reviewed.well after the disclaimer lets get back to the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana the tv seris or its cast.**

* * *

**Leojldancer:** I now have some questions for Jackson:

1. Do you like having Miley as a sister or does it get anoying sometimes, like do you ever wish she was not famous?

2. Do you every wish you were a celebrity and if you did what would you be?

3. Do you think you will ever go farther with your volleyball career, like maybe trying out for the olympic team? Do you think you could do it?

4. How did you get the job at the surf shack? Did you know that Rico's dad was the one that owned it or did you just aply and the torturing came after?

**Jackson:** Well Miley is an ok sister. Where have you been its always been annoying but it has its perks like when i tell a girl i know hannah she'll be all over me...well sometimes i wish she wasnt famous then i'd get a little more attention sometimes. Ya sometimes i wish i was a celebrity because then i get to meet all these hot female celebritys and they wont think im a geek, id probably be a musician i play a mean armpit and when im clamy i can even play behind my knees.Well i know i could do it but olympics that would...attract a lot more girls hey thanks!Well its close to home its at the beach im a guy girls love the beach do the math, i thought it was the perfect job until the first day the boss dumped his kid on me and well you know how the rest goes.

**Actingalexis13:** i have a question  
for Lilly: would you rather give up skateboarding forever or be attacked by ten parrots?  
for Oliver: what kind of donut are you?  
Miley: how come the only thing that comes to mind for Oliver is donut? i mean aren't there other names that come to mind  
Jake: If you had to give up acting what would you do?  
Robbie: if Miley and Jackson went on tour with you, would you do all the stops and everything?  
Jackson: do you like other sports other than basketball, and volley ball?  
Miley (again): Would you rather reveal to the world you are Hannah Montana or spend two days locked in a classroom with Amber and Ashley?

**Lilly:** id rather be attacked by ten parrots hands down i couldn't go on living without skateboarding.

**Oliver: **Well i dont like being called a doughnut but if i had to choose..

**Me: **you do ya stinking doughnut!!

**Oliver:** Well anyways... if i had to choose i'd be a glazed jelly filled doughnut

**Miley:** Nope its just doughnut its the nicest name we could think of for his...uhh absent minded-ness. depending on the circumstances but right now i'd rather spend the classes with amber and ashley thats how bad i want my identity to stay a secret.

**Robbie:** What do you mean all the stops?if you mean go to every place that booked me heck no! i like performing but it gets really tiring id take every stop in hawaii though.

**Jackson: **I like ping pong because i can beat my dad at that.

(and now my favorite regular)

**Mileyrocks95: **Jackson don't you get mad at me! At least I still write to you!

Jake I think Miley has something to tell you. Miley just get it over with and tell him!

Oliver: Sorry about your loss with Miley. If it helps i think your cute.

Miley:You need glass, girl. Oliver was in love with you. And not just Hannah you.

It is so cool to be a regular! Mileyrocks95

**Jackson: **ya thanks im glad. plus i get lots of other people writing to me but it always makes me happy to see your still there.

**Jake: **hmmm... what do you wanna tell me?

**Miley: **ummm nothing nothing...dont listen to her shes delusional except for the part about me rocking...NO WAY OLIVER IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME!!!but whats with you girl you tell me to tell jake i like him and now you want me to go with oliver make up your mind move on with ya life!

**Oliver: **thanks...really now?? well mileyrocks95 would you like a ride on the ollie trollie passengers you.

**Me: **well im glad to have a regular keep on coming back mileyrocks95! i can always count on one review for every chapter now.

**PaigeMatthews06: **Miley: What's your favorite color? Mine's blue:D And pink!  
Lilly: Are you happy for Miley and Jake, or are you secretly crushed?  
Oliver: Did Becca move to Maine just to get away from you?  
Robbie Ray: What's your favorite sport? (To watch and/or play) Did you play any on a team when you were younger?  
Amber & Ashley: Why are you such jerks?  
Jackson: Do you have an iPod? If so, can I have it?

Ok, that's all I got:D

**Miley: **well my favorite color is well i guess i'd have to say my favorite color would be pink it goes with everything hannah wears and i look great in pink.

**Lilly:** why wouldn't i be happy about miley and jake?no im not crushed in fact i moved on to another boy i'll give you a hint he works at ricos and is tall blonde and handsome.

**Oliver: **Well her parents must be rich because if she moved just because of me then she needs a lot of cha-ching to do that. plus even if she did move just because of me then she wouldn't exactly tell me.

**Robbie Ray: **well my favorite sport to watch is major league baseball and my favorite sport to play is the one that jackson can beat me at because i love to see him smile and be all happy bout it. no i never got a chance to be on a team i was always practicing on the guitar to impress miley's mom into dating me.

**Amber & Ashley: **ugh the first time someone asks us a question we are asked if we're jerks. we're not jerks its just more fun to be mean than nice. ohhhhh tsssssss

**Jackson: **Yes i have an ipod bu you cant have it because it was a gift from my best friend cooper for my birthday.

* * *

**i love your reviews and keep em coming i love to hear what you guys and girls think so just yeah keep on reviewing and please no flames.i look forward to my regular's response and hope i soon get more regulars to join our special little group.**


End file.
